Didn't See That Coming
by Crystal Joyy
Summary: Sam and Emily's newborn baby has just arrived... but someone unexpected just imprinted. One-shot. Unexpected ending.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: THERE IS SOME OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE AT THE END! **_

_**Okay so I thought of this awhile ago, but just decided to put this into words. Hope you like it and I don't think you would want to be drinking water or eating anything when you read the ending. ;)**_

Sam stumbled into the room, eyes frantic, and plopped down into a chair. The look on his face was one of a mad man; a mixture of shock and horror. Sam was always the one to keep calm in frantic situations. He never played around when it came to the pack, and when taking care of business, he showed no mercy. He protected his territory and the ones he loved with everything he had. He had not one weakness. Nothing broke him. So you could imagine Leah's alarm when he came in looking the way he did. Something was wrong.

"Sam..." she croaked out.

No response. She tried again but got the same results. A third time, but again, no such luck.

"Sam!" she yelled, getting angry. If there was one thing Leah hated, it was being ignored.

His head snapped in her direction and she got a good look at his face. There were so many emotions, that she herself was overwhelmed. Anger, shock, confusion, horror. She never knew so many emotions could bear a person all at once.

"Sam," she started, her voice much softer. "What happened?"

He shook his head, as if to rid of the thought. He hesitated. Opening his mouth and closing it several times before finally answering.

"Emily... she..." he trailed off, leaving Leah anxious and panicking.

She loved Emily with all her heart, even after what happened with her and Sam. It wasn't like it was her fault, because it wasn't. It was no ones fault. Not even Sam's. He couldn't control who he imprinted on, everyone knew he didn't have a choice. Yet, he still beat himself up about it everyday. He hated himself for hurting Leah the way he did. He mostly hated when he couldn't tell her why he left her for her cousin.

It all was in the past now, Emily and Sam were married and expecting a child, while Leah was in a very happy relationship with her fellow pack member, Jacob. They had been together for over three years now, and she was almost certain he would soon be asking her to be the next Mrs. Black.

"What happened to Emily? Is she hurt?" she asked, getting back to the problem at hand. By now she was kneeled down in front of him.

He shook his head again.

"She... had the baby..." he trailed of in a mumble. Though she was still confused to why Sam was acting the way he was, a smile graced her lips.

"That's great Sam! Congratulations!" she bellowed, pulling him into a hug. I was an awkward one since he had his head in his hands and elbows on his knees. He looked remorseful.

"... Sam... What's wrong?" she was worried now, and a thousand different scenarios ran through her head.

He mumbled a few words that were muffled by his giant hands covering his face. But Leah was able to pick up a few words that sounded like "Embry" and "Imprint", and putting two and two together pissed her off.

"What the hell is wrong with that?" She asked. She was on her feet again, arms crossed, and her famous bitchy attitude coming back. She was completely over the whole 'Sam imprinted on my cousin and left me' ordeal, but to be angry when someone imprints on your kid is hypocritial. Especially when everyone gave her so much hell about becoming the bitter woman she was.

Sam groaned and his head lifted. He stared at her for a moment, not wanting to tell her. How was he to explain to her his situation? After the shock wore off, she would only laugh much like Jacob and Quil. But what was the pointing in hiding it when she would find out soon enough from Jacob? He sighed.

"Leah," he started. "It's a boy..."

**Alternate Ending**

Her eyebrows stayed pulled together until the words finally processed. Sam watched her expressions change from confusion, to realization, to shock, and finally to the one he knew was coming but dreaded anyways, amusement.

He hung his head in embarassment before he could see the smiled that he was sure was there. He waited for the laughter than never came, and finally looked up to find her shoulders shaking and her hand clasped tight over her mouth. Sam groaned again and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but...," she said between giggles. "It explains so much."

Sam, luckily, didn't come here to seek comfort since it's obvious he wasn't getting it. I wasn't like he loved his son, Ethan, any less, after all, he was only a new born, but he needed some assurance that everything was going to be okay. He didn't think it was possible and certainly made him rethink his theory of imprint, which was you imprint on the person that is most likely to pass on the gene. He shuddered at _that _thought.

Leah was still trying (but failing) to contain her laughs. This wasn't going to be the last time he would have to deal with something like this, and he would stick by whatever his son decided. He also knew Leah didn't mean any harm and wouldn't be judgmental about the situation. But he _did_ know that Leah, just like everything else, had something smart to say about it.

"Go ahead Le," he told her. "Say it."

Her laughter filled the room and she hollered out, "Silly faggot! Dicks are for chicks!"

_**There you have it. Again I meant no harm when I used the word 'faggot'. I've always wanted a gay friend. The movies make them look like so much fun. XD**_

_**Leave me love and flames are welcomed… Keeps me in reality.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to make clear to everyone that this is a one-shot. There most likely won't be anymore. And by the way, for people that decided to flame I just wanted to say don't waste anytime telling me what I did wrong. A simple 'I don't like it' make you look better than a very rude comment.

Hate me? Go sit in line with all the other haters wating for me to give a fuck!


End file.
